The Greatest Easter Egg Hunt Ever!
The town hosts a giant Easter egg hunt in town. However, Albert and George want to find the golden egg for themselves. Episode Summary It's Easter, and the town is hosting an Easter egg hunt for all ages. There are kids and even adults everywhere. Kaitlin isn't too happy to be there. She's only there because her brother wanted her to come. Kaitlin eventually discovers her friends are there too. She wonders what they're doing here. Casha says that there's a giant golden egg as a grand prize for the Easter egg hunt, and she wants it. Albert and George are spying from an alley and think they need to get in on the egg hunting action too. The egg hunt is about to begin. The judge asks if any has any final questions. Anna then asks that it's not an Easter beagle and it's a bunny. The judge starts the hunt. Kaitlin didn't realize the hunt was all over town and not in just one spot. Savannah thinks it will make the hunt more interesting. The girls decide to team up and if they find the golden egg, they'll somehow split up the prize evenly. Shannon wonders how on earth they're supposed to do that. Katie says it's not impossible, like that weird nightmare Shannon had. Shannon tells her not to remind her of that. With such a small town, Olivia wonders how it's so impossible to find a giant golden egg. Albert and George notice the girls are getting close to the golden egg. Albert orders George to place out the obstacle. George sets up the obstacle, complete with crocodiles, lava, spiked balls and pillars, and spiders. The girls come across the obstacle and wonder how that got there. They all work together to get passed it. Albert is angry and tells George to commence plan B. George then sets up a bowling challenge. Maddie is very confused as to why this is here. Emma decides they should just try and beat it. They do and Kayla says they're better than Brendan. Albert is furious and decides it's time for plan C. George gets out his cell phone and calls somebody. The girls think they spot the golden egg, but Chaning Tatum shows up and seduces the girls. They're all in love. Elliot taunts Nick because he thought that his Halloween costume idea from last year was stupid. Albert and George sneak around them and claim the golden egg for themselves. Maddy notices this out of the corner of their eye and points it out. The girls snap out of their fantasies and notice Albert and George. They're furious, but a prize is just a prize. Katie is happy with all the eggs she got anyways. Everyone agrees. Albert can't wait to see what's inside. However, the golden egg is empty. He's furious and demands to know why it is. Just then, Bailey comes and tells Albert the story of Jesus' resurrection and why they celebrate Easter because of it. Albert screams and runs. George follows. Chaning Tatum wonders if he's still getting paid for his services. He thinks he isn't and just leaves. Production Information * CGI is used on the obstacle course and bowling challenge * Ninth holiday episode * Jerry Trainor and Chaning Tatum make guest appearances in this episode Trivia * The canoeing theme from Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games ''is heard in the opening titles * Bowser's theme from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard when Albert and George spy on the girls and devise their plan ** This makes it the second time this theme is heard on the show, the first being in "The Legend of Savannah" * Anna mentions an Easter beagle, referring to ''It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown * Katie mentions the nightmare from "Did You Think This Was The End?" * The bowling challenge resembles The Chimp's challenge from Super Mario Galaxy 2. The theme is heard in addition * Elliot mentions his Chaning Tatum costume from "A Spooktacular Halloween Special" * Bailey refers to the Biblical story of Jesus' resurrection from the tomb Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles